


Beltane Flames by Meiri

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri





	Beltane Flames by Meiri

  
[Beltane Flames](http://malfoymanor.grangerenchanted.com/themanor/viewstory.php?sid=514) by [Meiri](http://malfoymanor.grangerenchanted.com/themanor/viewuser.php?uid=19)  


  
Summary: 

Draco distracts his wife from planning their Beltane celebrations.  
  
Prompt used: "You are wrong. Let me show you." His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to reach over her shoulder to the shelf behind her back.

  
Categories: Draco Dormiens, Challenges > Beltane Drabble War Characters:  Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
Genres:  Fluff, Humour  
Spoilers:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 579 Read: 103  
Published: 13/04/2014 Updated: 13/04/2014 

Story Notes:

Thank you to krazyredhead0317 for the _very_ quick beta.

Anything you recognize is the property of JK and her affiliates. As always, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended

Beltane Flames by Meiri

"Last Samhain was the worst yet," Hermione told Draco. "The spirits cannot rest until the inhabitants of this home show them proper respect. Would you have them tip our baby's cradle next Samhain, like they did our bed?"

Draco put his hands up in surrender. "Do whatever you think best, Hermione."

 

"It's your family as well as mine," she said, "so you'll help."

 

"Of course, I'll help. Where should we begin?"

 

Hermione tapped her finger against her lip as she carefully considered their options. "Well, we missed Imbolc, so the next major event is Beltane."

 

"I'll be the May King to your May Queen." Draco waggled his eyebrows at his wife.

 

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Well, of course you will be. We'll also need to leave small offerings for the spirits. Honeyed milk and all that, leading up to the day. And we'll need a Maypole-"

 

He reached out and pulled her to him as she was talking before silencing her with a kiss. "I don't think we have true need of a Maypole, my dear."

 

Hermione's gaze dropped to where his hand was stoking the slight swell of her belly. "I suppose you're right," she conceded. "We are obviously fertile. However, we'll still need to do the feast and bonfire at moonrise on May Day Eve. I'll braid my hair for our unity, we'll leap over the fire for luck, and hang a rowan bough over the hearth the next day."

 

"Is this all really necessary?"

 

"Of course it is, darling. We'll decorate the hall with flowers, and we'll need to-"

 

"Wait. Did you say _we_ will leap over the Beltane fires?" Draco's eyes narrowed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll do no such thing, not while you're carrying our heir."

 

"Draco, you're being ridiculous. It's perfectly safe."

 

"Over my dea-"

 

Hermione's hand slapped over his mouth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! We're trying to appease the spirits, not anger them."

 

"Mmph umbl hmph!"

 

She dropped her hand from his mouth to rest on his shoulder. "Come again?"

 

"Fine, but the fire you jump will be a small fire."

 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but promptly closed it as confusion and wonder rapidly crossed her face.

 

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

 

She reached behind her and placed his hand low on her belly. "The baby is moving. Can you feel it?"

 

"No. Wait, yes." Draco's eyes shone brightly. "Is it uncomfortable?"

 

"It's a bit weird," she confessed. "It'll be worse later on, I'm sure. But I think the baby is objecting to jumping over a tiny fire, just so you know."

 

"Is that a fact, Madam Malfoy?" He began to walk, making Hermione step backwards. "I'm not sure."

 

Hermione stared defiantly at him. "What do you think the baby means then?" Her next step brought her in contact with something solid with regular gaps - a bookshelf.

 

 

"You are wrong. Let me show you." His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to reach over her shoulder to the shelf behind her back, as he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Teasing her lips apart and making her gasp, Draco set about making her forget about leaping over the Beltane fires by consuming her within flames of a different sort.

End Notes:

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://malfoymanor.grangerenchanted.com/themanor/viewstory.php?sid=514>  



End file.
